Evangelistic Evanesce
by Mystique1909
Summary: After a drastic accident, Kaoru found herself alive but in another realm. Memories of past lives reminded her of a certain red-haired guy. But where is he? And why did he left!
1. EE Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I desperately wish that I own Rurouni Kenshin… But I **_don't!_**

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I'm back again. I don't know how I came up with this story but I did (somehow). So I really need to know how you think about it. So please do leave your comments. And once again a big thank to my friend, Howard who edited this chapter for me. Thanks dude. And I know this will sound weird but I might be continuing some of my sister's unfinished stories. So let's see how that will turn out….For now. Hope you'll enjoy the story. Abit on the story format.

"SPEECH" and **-THOUGHTS**-

_**Evangelistic Evanesce**_

_**Chapter 1**_

****

Television cameras and a large crowd assembled eagerly outside the yellow tape that the police officers had drawn around the treacherous scene. Nurses and polices bustle about trying to clear the scene and remove the injured to the hospital as fast as their limbs could allow them. Some people were too shocked at the scene that they had to turn away unable to bear the horrendous picture sprawled right before their eyes.

The tiny black sport car that was being pulled away from the scene, looked no more than a squished up piece of metal while the truck had it's front scrunch right up to the windshield.

Kamiya Kaoru felt her vision spin in and out of control as her mind vaguely registers the sound around her.

"This one is seriously hurt."

A voice sounded from somewhere. She tried to squint at the source of the voice but her eyes were too heavy to listen to her command. All she could make out is a fussy blur that was starting to scare her. What had happened? Why couldn't she move any part of her body? Why is everyone shouting and what is this other sound that she kept hearing from time to time?

At that moment she felt something tug at her arm while another something hauling her body onto yet another something she couldn't quite place. A weird sensation shot through her and a loud beep echoed around her. The shouting went up once more this time louder.

"We're loosing her. Heart beat dropping. Get someone, fast!"

Kaoru felt the shouting and stammering going fainter and fainter as start to feel her body bit by bit. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, why she suddenly felt so light as if she was flying.

When the fog she felt earlier vanished, she slowly opens her eyes and sat up. Her eyes widened as she took a sweeping look at where she was.

"What the heck?" She said as her eyes roam the unfamiliar room she was in. –**What is going on….where the hell am I? What happen?-** She thought as she continued to stare bewilderedly at the magnificent space. A room decorated with soft white furnishing brimmed with gold. The ceiling looked so high that for a slight second she wondered if it was endless. To her side a large window was threw wide open to let the gentle breeze to flutter lightly into the room. Getting up from the bed she was on, she gingerly made her way to the large double door that seemed to make up of the purest gold. As her hand was about an inch to the handle, the door swung open to reveal an elderly man clad in what she would call an 'ultraly neat' attire.

His face broke into a large smile at the sight of her. "I see, you've awaken."

Kaoru would have returned the smile if she wasn't too curious as to where she is. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened?." She blurted out.

Flashing her another small smile he patted her shoulder and steer her to one of the plush chairs in corner of the room. "This is a very long story. I…really don't know where to start."

"Well you might as well start with where the heck is this place and how did I get here." She replied bluntly. Kamiya Kaoru is not a girl with that much of a patience, being born the only daughter of a high-ranking government official.

"I'll get to that..er in abit. But as of now. My name is Okina….and I take care of this place."

Kaoru tried desperately not to snap at the poor guy. Clearly he is an elderly and she was taught respect the elders. "Okay. Okina,..I can call you that, right?" A tiny nod came from him, "Look. I don't care if you take care of this place or not, I just want to know why am I here and where is this place. Finish. That's all I want to know." She said firmly.

Okina glance at her and look as if he was contemplating what to say. "Okay..Kaoru--"

"No no..please call me Miss Kamiya. I don't think you know me well enough to call me by my first name." –**Oh way to go Kaoru. Now he'll think you're a regular snob.-**

"It's quite alright. I know you're not a snob. So can I call you Kaoru?" A bemused twinkle appears onto his eyes.

"What? How did you…did you just? Impossible!" She cried her bright blue eyes widening.

A smug smile flitted onto his face but then it was replaced with a serious expression.. "I'll get to that later as for now.. this might sound weird but…Kaoru, you're…um..you're dead."

Kaoru blink absently at the elderly man. "Huh?…_Right_. I'm dead? And what am I now…some type of a ghost?" She shot back sarcastically.

"No..not a ghost. Never a ghost. You're an immortal being." Okina replied smoothly.

Getting no instant replies he went on.

"Wow you took it much better than I thought." He added giving her a light smile. Getting up he gave another smile before pacing the large room. "I never thought you'd remember everything this fast, it's extraordinary. And there I am totally horrified about how to break the news to you. But then again, you've always been the special one." He stopped his pacing and turn to look her in the face. "You're the same as ever. Come here let me hug you." And without notice he threw himself at her and gives her a big bear hug.

"Welcome home, dear." He whispered.

Kaoru froze. **–What the hell is going on!- **She pries herself out of Okina's hug and stared at him aghastly.

"What on earth are you talking about! I'm not dead. I'm a human. And I'm _most_ definitely not home! Look, who's behind all this? I know someone's behind this prank." She said on the verge of a major temper outbreak.

Her mind flashes to all her friend that was likely to pull this type of a prank on her. A name popped up and she immediately brought up her annoyance. "Tetsu! I know it's you. Come on out! Tetsu! You think you got me! Hah. dream on pal!" She shouted as she search the room for her friend.

Okina's smile fell. –**This is even harder than I first thought it might be.-** He thought as he watches her search behind the curtain.

"Kaoru…there's no other in this room. And this is no prank. You really are dead."

Kaoru paused and spun on her heel to meet the elderly man. "Oh really? Look, how can I be dead when just attended a birthday party? When I still feel alive. I'm actually breathing _here_."

Okina shook his head sadly. "Let me ask you then. What did you do after the party?"

"Drive home ofcourse…" She answered automatically.

"Then how come you're not home?"

Kaoru's mind spun as she slowly felt like a bucket of ice had slip down her back. Her mind went back to what had happened. She was at Tetsu's birthday party. She had downed some alcoholics but not enough to deranged her driving. She left his house, it was drizzling. Her favourite music is turned on to match her own heartbeat. Everything is fine until a truck appeared out of nowhere. That's when everything started going fussy.

She fell to her knees unable to accept it. "I..I'm dead." She stuttered as a tear ran down her cheek.

Okina shook his head as he bend down to soothe the young girl. "It's not that bad. You're home now, Kaoru."

She shot him a glare. "Not that bad? I'm dead and I'm _not_ home!"

"Kaoru. Really. Please don't cry. We still need to talk."

"Fine go ahead. I'm dead anyway..I had an entire eternity to listen to you!" She snapped.

Okina sighed lightly at the girl. She was indeed listening to him. "First off. You're dead---" 

"I don't need to be reminded!"

Okina shook his head. "Let me finish. And please stop jumping down my throat. Alright. In fact you might be dead on earth. But since you're the princess of this kingdom..you merely come back here. Which mean you are pretty much _alive_. And as you've already mentioned it yourself. You have an eternity before you, which means you're an immortal."

The word alive brought back some relieve for her but what Okina said is still kinda odd. "Wait…who's the princess of what?"

"You are the princess of this kingdom. Or infact you _were_ the princess until you decided to go down to Earth." He stated simply.

"I still don't get it. You mean I used to live here? I used to be immortal? Then why would I ditch it all and go to Earth?" She asked curiously.

A frown crossed the elder's face. "Long story. I think you'll remember it by and by now that you're home."

"But if what you said is true then there must be a new princess by now…" She said as a matter of factly.

"No..No one can replace you. No one can be our ruler except you. While you're way I'm just filling in your post."

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly. "Oh I see. Well cool. So you're the ruler of er.. this place for the last eighteen years.."

"This place you kept referring to has a name and it's 'Rhea'..and it's not eighteen years…it's six-hundred years." He stated simply.

The young girl blinked rapidly at his word. "S-six hundred years? But I'm only eighteen!"

Okina waved impatiently at her. "Yes…yes I'm quite aware of that. But this is not the first time that your Earth life had ended. For the past six hundred years that you decided to go down to Earth eventhough your mortal life ended. True you returned here, but after awhile you descended back down to Earth to start another mortal life. And if I'm not mistaken it's been about twenty or so times already. And as you are the princess…no one can stop you."

Kaoru threw up her hands in total annoyance. "Why would I do such thing. Hello, why would I give up immortality for such a painful life? I'm not that stupid."

Okina sighed darkly. "Said that everytime." He muttered almost to himself.

"Pardon?" Kaoru asked not catching what he just said.

"Nothing. I really do wish you would stay this time. We all really miss you."

Okina stood up and strode to the door. "I'll leave you for now. But I think you wont' be able to rest for awhile."

Kaoru shot up from her seat. "Wait. If I used to live here. Then how come I can't remember it at all?"

Okina halted his steps, without turning around to meet her gaze he replied softly. "Because you chose not to remember."

Kaoru's brows furrowed together even more as the gigantic door swung shut. She sighed lightly. Her mind seems to be in a very confused state. First..she's dead…but she's alive in a total strange realm, in which she was a princess. And to top things off she's now an immortal being. Kaoru shook her midnight tresses out of her face, as her mind drift to her parents and friends. How would they feel when they find out she's dead? Her parents might even rejoice. They had never really loved her. She was just an unwanted personnel in their household. Her father had never wanted a daughter. It was his greatest disappointed that she was born a girl. He had hoped so much for a son. And her mother had only seen her as a nuisance. They had cast her away as soon as she was old enough, giving her a large sum of money each month to spend any way she want on only one condition that she would not disgrace the family name. The last time she had seen her parents was about six months ago at the family Christmas party.

It had been so long that she had kept up the snobbish façade. Having no idea how to act in public, she assumed the air that most girl in her stature would. By the age of twelve she was already the hot tempered, stuck up girl to the world. Save only afew close friends that knew the real her.

'_Kaoru..Why do you have to act like that to other people, when you're really a nice, kind hearted person?'_

'_Because it's only what they expect from a girl like me.'_

'_Pity, Kaoru. I really want the whole world to know the Kaoru that I knew.'_

'_They wouldn't want that, Tetsu. They wouldn't…'_

She sighed again darkly. Akamatsu Tetsuka is the only person she had opened up to. He was her dearest friend. A kindred spirit. The person she had went to pre-school, elementary, middle and high school with. She wondered if he would cry at her funeral. Ofcourse he would. Oh what she wouldn't give to see the girl-magnet, Tetsuka cry. A light chuckle escaped her at the idea. Maybe it was all for the best that she is here. Maybe she wouldn't feel that strange emptiness in her heart any more. 

Eventhough Tetsuka was a guy with all the best quality; she had never felt attracted to him. Worse, she had always felt like she was missing a big chunk of her soul. The feeling had grown stronger these past few years. And sometimes she had to admit it was quite unbearable. All those unexplained feeling had annoyed her and she was tired of it. Shrugging she threw herself back onto the fluffy bed and close her eyes. "Hope it goes away…I'll leave it all behind and start afresh." She muttered to herself.

Kaoru's eyes were shut and her mind wandering off to some unknown place. She didn't realise the light creak of the door or the entrance of a young girl with a long glossy braid that fell almost to her waist.

She leaned on the door and grin at Kaoru that was sprawled on the bed. Giving no warning she pounced. "Welcome home!"

Kaoru shrieked in surprise at the girl. "Who are you!"

Still grinning toothily from ear to ear the young girl just shook her head. "Gosh how I hate it when you just return and still couldn't remember me."

Kaoru sat up slowly. "Sorry."

"Don't' have too. You'll remember soon enough. I'm Misao. Gramp said you're awake so I came to welcome you home. I bet the others would show up soon enough. Rooster head's somewhere. I couldn't care less where he is. Megumi's at the clinic. Don't' think she could visit until nightfall. Oh and the ultimate surprise.._tada_—" The girl held up her finger to show a brilliant emerald ring. "—I'm engaged. And you'll know who it is ofcourse…If it wasn't Aoshi sama, I would've kick the guy's ass to the moon and back." She said at the speed of lightning.

Kaoru could only gape back at the girl. "I-I'm sorry. I really had no idea what you're talking about."

Misao's shoulder slumped slightly as she sat next to Kaoru on the bed. "Never mind. I'll help remind you. Like I've said. I'm Misao. We've been friend ever since we're born."

"Oh I see…"

"Yep Yep Yep. Sanosuke or Sano for short, but I call him Rooster head--." Seeing the confused look on the girl's face she wave impatiently. "You'll see why, when you meet him. Well he's the so-called Prime Minister of this kingdom though I've never really see him do anything much. Don't know how they still let him keep that position."

Kaoru nodded lightly.

"Megumi is the royal court's doctor and she also had her own clinic. Then there's Yahiko..he's almost like your younger brother. He came to see you before he went off to school but you're still unconscious then. He'll come around soon enough. Hmm who else…Ah. You've met my gramp just now and then there's Aoshi sama.." Misao said as she clasp her hand to her chest and had on a dreamy expression.

"Oh okay…so this Aoshi is your fiance isn't he." Kaoru said blankly.

Misao's dewy eyes landed on Kaoru. "Yes….he's the best. You're so lucky to be his sister."

Kaoru nearly choke on her own tongue. "E-excuse me? What did you just say!"

"That he's the best." She chirped.

Kaoru shook her head fervently. "No after that part."

"Oh that you're lucky to be his sister." She repeated simply.

"I had a brother!" Kaoru screeched causing the younger girl to stuff a finger into her ear to prevent herself from being deaf.

"You don't have to scream, you know. He's been you brother ever since you're born, which is like eight hundred years ago."

Kaoru looked as if she was going to be sick. "I had a brother…" she repeated not knowing weather to be happy or to cry. This is getting abit overwhelming.

"How come he didn't become the king of this place then?" Was the only sense making question that popped into her brain.

"…'Cause…he didn't want to. And he couldn't, simple as that."

Kaoru who got quite pale just nodded. "I see."

"Hey you know what, I think you better come take a walk with me. It'll help you remember things faster." Misao reach out a hand to grasp Kaoru's wrist.

At the moment the younger girl's hand touch her skin an electrical shock shot painfully through Kaoru's vein making her head instantly heavy. At that moment a stream of vision exploded into her mind.

Herself…dressed in a soft silvery gown walking through a flower garden. The scene switch to her sitting in a room filled with books conversing to none other than Misao. Another scene flitted through her mind. A man with piercing blue eyes in dark clothing stood on a balcony his expression devoid of any emotion, staring down at her. Another scene..A man with a gravity defying hair and a pair merry brown eye was laughing heartily at her as they walk down a set of spiral stairway.

The scene ended only to be replaced with another one. A woman with long dark hair was fussing over her, looking quite annoy that she had scrape her knee and a young boy seemed to be laughing so hard by her side. The picture faded slowly and Kaoru finally realised that Misao was shaking her lightly. "Kaoru are you alright?"

Shaking her head to rid the light-headed feel she nodded slowly. "Yes I'm fine. I think…is Aoshi the guy with icy blue eyes?" she asked quietly.

Misao let out a squeal and hug her friend. "Yes, Yes, Yes. You remember! What else could you remember?"

"Er…not much. I see these tiny jumbled up scenes. I saw myself..talking to you and then I saw this guy with spiked up hair.."

"That's Sano." Misao smiled.

"Then…there's this woman…she was frowning because I scrape my knee."

Misao nodded gleefully. "That's definitely Megumi."

Kaoru smile faintly. "And there's this boy..he was laughing at me."

Misao rolled her eyes and snorted. "Definitely Yahiko. Oh Kaoru I'm so happy you're starting to remember. At this rate you'll remember everything in a week's time." Jumping up from the bed she smiled broadly. "I'll let you rest then. Maybe you'll remember some more. If you're awake…feel free to walk around alright? This is your house anyway. See ya then." Misao bounced to the door but she halted in her track as Kaoru's voice called to her.

"Misao. Why did I choose to forget this place? Why did I choose to go down to the Earth?"

Slowly she turns around to meet her friend's gaze. For the first time in their conversation that Misao's eyes became troubled. "Um…just rest. See you later." And without further answer she disappeared out the door.

Once again Kaoru shook her head. Honestly her head felt so heavy after all that memory flashback.

Slowly she sank wearily into the warm bed and closes her tired eyes. Within moment she was plunged into another dream.

On the other side of the door, Misao dropped her cheery mood her mind deep in thought. Her feet involuntarily took her out of the main castle onto the path winding through the beautiful garden and up onto a hill. Stepping into what looked like a shrine at the top of the hill a faint smile tainted her lips.

She found her grandfather standing infront of the high twin door with a gold plague that seem to keep the doors securely shut.

"How is she?" He asked not bothering to turn around to meet his grand daughter.

Misao stepped up to join her grandfather. Slowly she shook her head. "I don't' know gramp. She's regaining her memories at a stunning rate….I don't want her to leave again…"

Okina nodded. "No one wish to see her leave again…but if that's her wish…"

"No one can stop her…" Misao finished.

**A/N: **A rather long first chapter isn't it….Well Please Review! Do let me know what you think. Thank you and goodluck to all.


	2. EE Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.

**_A/N_**: Hi everyone. Thank you for the Reviews. I really appreciated them. And I do hope you'll like this chapter. I'd like to have afew words to some of my friends who had supported me through everything and giving me their opinions, suggestions, ideas and so on for this story. To Opp Well I know it's afew days until your birthday..but hehheh. You know me..Happy Birthday, Wish you all the best in life and I do hope you'll like my present. Thanks for the tips abut being poetic na ja. To Howard. Thanks for editing this chapter again. I owe you a lot dude. To Dan. Nothing much to say there except..'Get Well Soon'.

Okay enough ranting. On with the story….

**_Story Format_**: "SPEECH" and -**THOUGHTS-**

**_Evangelistic Evanesce_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Heavy rain poured non-stop onto the stone balcony of a large, eerie looking mansion. A lightning streak across the sky, illuminating the room inside with its faint glow.

Seta Soujrou stepped into the room and shook his head at his friend who was staring absently into the raining world outside the glass pane. "I really wonder why you seem to like it when it's pouring."

Kenshin turned around slowly, his eyes a dazzling cool purple shade.

"Nothing. I just…find it really soothing." Stepping away from the ceiling high window, he sank down onto one of the deep red velvet armchair. "So what brought you here at this time of the night, Soujirou?" His amethyst eyes studied the way his friend seemed abit reluctant about what he was about to say.

"I think you better return to the 'down unders'..Hiko's been acting really grouchy lately. Maybe you could…"

Smirking lightly his cool purple shaded eyes was instantly flecked with swirls of gold. "Sorry..Seta. but I do not wish to return home. I simply like it here. And as far as I've remembered my guardian is always grouchy. Nothing unusual."

His eyes narrowed slyly. "There's something else isn't it? Just say it Soujirou..You can never keep anything away from me."

"Sharp as always." Soujirou muttered darkly amid his friend deep bemused chuckle.

Slowly he sat himself down on another velvet armchair facing his friend. "Princess of Rhea had returned to her kingdom yesterday…"

Kenshin's hand froze midway from the glass of wine he was reaching to. His bangs fell to cover his eyes from view, making it impossible to read his expression. Each second snail by in a deafening silence. "I thought she couldn't return unless…." He trailed.

Soujoru nodded silently. "Car accident."

Kenshin sipped slowly at his glass of wine a low smirk escaped his lips. "No wonder it's raining."

"So are you coming home?" Soujirou asked once again.

Kenshin took another sip before he drawls lazily back. "I won't return unless I want too. It's late. You better go home." The finality in his tone causes the younger guy to stand up and heave a sigh.

"Fine. Just think about it alright…" And he stood up and quietly exited the room leaving Kenshin alone in the almost darkened room.

As soon as Kenshin felt his friend's ki vanished, he stood up once more and walked over to the window.

"It's really raining because of you, Kaoru." He whispered to himself as another streak of lightning flash through the sky.

-""-

Kaoru stood over a cliff overlooking a clear blue lake below. Her lavender colored gown fluttering in the light breeze. It had been over a week since she had found herself in this realm and to her own surprise, she felt more at home with each day. Most of her previous life's memories are now safely restored into her brain. She only wish that it would be abit more pleasant each time she had one of those flashbacks. Landing face down on the stone floor is definitely not one of her likely choice of how to regain lost memories. Too bad she had no choice.

Shaking her head she sank down onto the soft green grass. Everything is turning out splendidly only the quirky feeling of loss wouldn't leave her no matter how much she tried. At first she had convinced herself that it was just temporary and that it all happened because she missed her earthy friends. But after a week the feeling not only worsen, now it nearly drove her insane. Sighing she let herself drown into the beautiful scenery before her eyes. She would have been happier if it wasn't for the stupid feeling.

"There you are! I was looking all over the place for you." The now familiar voice of her friend brought her out of her thoughts.

Giving the younger girl a faint smile, Kaoru patted the ground next to her. "Hey…Sit down.."

Misao plopped down beside her friend. "Feeling any better? That faint yesterday look real straining."

Scrunching up her nose she shook her head. "Honestly I still feel like someone just cracked my head open with a sledge hammer."

Misao had to grin at her friend. "So Megumi's medicine didn't help much then."

Kaoru glance around to see if there's anyone within the hearing range. If what she was about to say in any way got into the Megumi's ear, the next thing she finds in her food might be poison.

"Not only it didn't help much, Misao. The taste is killing my poor tongue." She whispers making the young girl to burst out laughing.

Kaoru too joined the laugh.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. I'll definitely have to tell Fox about that, Jou-chan." Sano's voice boomed as he approached the two girls, a bright smile adorning his face.

"No you won't. Admit it Sano you hate Megumi's dose as much as everyone else." Misao replied still trying to suppress her laughter.

Kaoru grin along with her friend. It really does feel good to have a best friend that shared with her so much. She remembered how they used to be inseparable and how they had wreaked havoc on the elders when they were younger.

"Yea..Sano you can't say it because you're Megumi's boyfriend and she'll---" She was cutted off mid sentence when another flashback invaded her mind.

It was getting more intense each time and she was glad that she was not on her feet.

Fragment of her life flash right before her eyes.

A long darken hallway appear. Someone was standing there. She ran towards the figure but stopped abruptly as she eyes locked with a pair of startling amber orbs. Something happened…she sank to her knees crying. A guy with fiery red hair stood towering her crying form. As he turned to leave she desperately reach out for his hand. Once again her eyes met cold-emotionless amber stare.

The vision spin faster as her heart felt like it had been struck with a lightning. A name seeped its way into her brain. "Kenshin…"

As the world seemed to right itself once more, Kaoru found herself lying on Misao's lap with Sano fanning for her.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you alright!" Misao's worried face was the first thing she registered.

Groaning she sat up. Rubbing her head she takes in a deep breath. "I'm fine now…"

"But I still think we better call for Megumi." Sano said as he stood up, ready to run for the doctor.

"No..don't. I'm fine." Kaoru said slowly.

"But, Kaoru---" Misao started only to be stopped by her friend.

"I'm really okay, Misao. It's just another flashback."

Sano sighed in exasperation. "Alright. I'll go get some water for you then. And you don't have a say in this, missy." He trod off without waiting for her consent.

Misao studied her friend's troubled face and started to get uneasy. "You really sure you're okay?"

"I…." Kaoru gazed deeply into her friend's eyes. "I…..Misao? Who is… Kenshin?"

Misao's large blue eyes widened as her face paled. An awkward silence followed.

"You remember anything about him yet?" Misao asked uncertainly.

Kaoru shifted her gaze away towards the lake. "I don't know….I was having this flashback and then the name just popped into my head…is he the guy with the red hair?"

Misao bite her lower lip, contemplating what to say. Still having no idea what to say she did what came first to her mind. She hugged Kaoru tightly. "Please. Don't leave us again. No matter what, don't go. It's really lonely without you around."

Kaoru blinked confusedly. –**Okayyyy…this is sure getting awkward.-** She patted her friend's back soothingly. "It's okay, Misao. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just asking…who is Kenshin."

"He's…er..er…" Misao started reluctantly.

"He's the heir to the dark kingdom's throne." Sano finishes as he trod back, a glass of water in his hand.

Kaoru's eyebrow shot up. "Dark kingdom? There _is_ a dark Kingdom?"

Sano handed over the glass of water before sitting down on the grass. "Sure, there is. And don't get the impression wrong it's not a hideous place. It's actually a very nice place in it's own way.

Only you don't see much sunlight over there."

"Yea. Right! I bet it's just a teeny weeny bit nicer than hell." Misao drawled sarcastically.

"Hey watch it, weasel girl. You're actually insulting my birth kingdom, there." Sano protested.

Misao rolled her eyes irritatingly. "Well if it's _that_ nice over there, why don't you just go back? No one's keeping you here."

"I'm in no mood to have a verbal battle with a girl who knew nothing." Was the guy's tart reply.

"Why.. You!" Misao fumed and jumped up. She rolled up her sleeve and was about to attack the rooster head when Kaoru merely mutter.

"Pleeease…Misao. Don't give me anymore headache.."

Sitting back down in a huff she gritted her teeth menacingly. "Fine..But beware rooster head. I'll have Aoshi sama hunt you down the next time you got on my nerve."

"Whatever.." Came his instant reply.

"Sano..you said you came from the dark kingdom?" Kaoru's interest seemed to be attracted to this unknown country.

The guy nodded. "Yes and proud to say so."

"Then you must know this….." She paused at the name. Somehow she felt like she couldn't say it, as if it's forbidden.

Sano smiled sadly. "Oh yes, I knew him….and you do as well."

Kaoru gaze drift lazily over the lake. "I know…it's just I still don't remember everything yet. But he does give me a weird feeling though."

Misao shift uncomfortably while Sano spoke up once again. "Kaoru do you want me to tell you about..Kenshin."

The younger girl's eyes widen almost to the size of a frying pan. "Sanosuke! Are you out of your mind!"

"Don't you think that she has the right to know! She'll remember sooner or later. Maybe it's better if she knew it from us. Maybe..it might change something." Came his brusque reply.

"But…."

"I want to know. I really want to." Kaoru said firmly. "I feel that whatever you will tell me won't be a pleasant thing but, I still want to know."

Sanosuke nodded. "Six centuries ago………"

-""-

Kenshin walked down the long-dingy path with a flaming torch in his hand. The dampness and the darkness of the area did not bother him in the slight bit. He was used to the atmosphere. He walked on as his footstep echoed loudly on the cold stone floor. How long since he had last walk down this path, he himself isn't entirely sure. But it had been a very distant past.

His feet halted at the end of the passage. Holding the torch in his hand higher, the light touches a floor length mirror, so old that Kenshin couldn't even see his own reflection through all the dust and cobwebs. Slowly he reached out his hand to wipe the dust away, causing a cloudy reflection of his face to appear.

"What exactly am I doing…." He whispered to himself as he took a step away from the mirror. Finding no answer to his own question he closes his eyes and concentrate. A strong wind from an unknown source blew swiftly through the passage, putting out the fire from the torch. Kenshin opened his eyes slowly to see the image inside the mirror.

A nicely lit corridor lined with ancient portraits and heavy black velvet chaises had replaced the cloudy reflection of him.

Laying the torch towards one side of the passage, Kenshin carelessly walk through the mirror, feeling the long forgotten feel of coolness on his skin. Stepping on the neatly carpeted corridor he spun around to see the mirror he just stepped through showing nothing but his own reflection. **–I've forgotten so much about this place.-**

Shaking his head lightly he took a leisure walk down the deserted corridor.

"Thought you said, you're not coming." Soujirou's voice broke the silence as he shimmered onto one of the velvet chaises.

Kenshin shrugged listlessly at his friend. "I couldn't change my mind?"

Soujirou stood up and trod over to his friend. "I thought you'd come sooner."

"Don't act like you know what I'm thinking, Soujirou." Kenshin said slowly as he shot his friend a warning glance.

The younger guy took no notice of the red head's tone and sigh. "I knew I don't know what you're thinking but the question is…do _you_ know what you're thinking?"

Kenshin acted as if he hadn't heard the sentence and walked on. –**You don't know what it's like…to be me, Souji.- **He thought bitterly.

Shaking his head, the younger guy trod off after his friend.

-""-

Kaoru's glassy eyes snapped close as Sanosuke finished with what he had to say.

"If you want my opinion…I say running away isn't the right way out, Jou-chan. Maybe…well..try talking to him."

Misao shot him a shocking glare. "That's the worse opinion ever! How did you come up with that!"

Sano shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the young girl. "Kaoru..I know I had no right to say this but as a friend..I think you should talk it over with him. Leaving things like this is not good, for both you and Kenshin."

"Sano! He _left._ He didn't care…and you're telling Kaoru here to go talk to him?" Misao gave a loud smirk and stuck her nose up into the air. "Riiight…I forgot…you're _his_ friend. Obviously you'd take his side."

At that, Sano's temper took control. "I might be _his_ friend, but that doesn't mean, I agree to everything he did. And if you haven't notice it before. I'm also Kaoru's friend…Why else would I still be otherwise…" He shouted.

Misao's face fell and she seemed to know that she had really stepped over the border. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." She replied timidly.

Kaoru who seemed to be lost in her own thought looked at her friends with an unreadable expression.

"Sano…do you know why he…." She trailed unable to make herself to finish the sentence.

He shook his head miserably. "I might have some clues but no one, Kaoru, no one knew _exactly_ what is going on in his head..maybe except for you." His eyes shot over to the girl with a slight sparkle in his brown eyes.

She got up abruptly and walked closer to the edge of the cliff. Kaoru let her eyes gaze at the setting sun on the horizon. –**It's so beautiful. I remember how pretty this place is…but..I can't keep running away like this. So until I've settle all my problems…I couldn't stay.-**

Turning back to her friend her eyes sparkled with determination. "Sano. Do you know where he is?

I..I want to talk things over with him. And whatever happens, I won't be sorry. This might be the only way for me to move on."

Misao got onto her feet and rush over to her friend. "Kaoru! You're not going to leave us again are you! I won't let you go! You don't know how lonely it is without anyone to talk to!" She cried hugging her friend tightly.

Stroking her friend's hair lightly, Kaoru smiled. "Misao, I know I've been very selfish in the past..but this time it's different. I'm not running away..so..why don't you come with me?"

The younger girl blinked rapidly back. "You mean..I could go with you? Seriously?"

Kaoru grinned toothily back. "Duh…yea I'm serious. I think I could do with someone to talk to as well. But maybe you would prefer to stay here with Okina and…Aoshi."

"You kidding! Gramps is soooo boring. And Aoshi-sama is always busy. I don't think he'll mind if I tag along with you." She screech jumping up and down not bothering to hide how excited she was.

Kaoru smiled contently. "So Sano do you know where he is?"

Scratching his head he shook his head. "No idea….for all I know he might be in the dark kingdom or…tsk…for someone like him anywhere is a likely place."

"Easy. Just get into the dark kingdom and we start from there. It couldn't be that hard to find. Himura kinda stands out from the crowd." Misao suggested clearly more interested in the subject.

Rolling his eyes at the younger girl, Sano scoffed. "You can't enter the dark kingdom from Rhea. Well you and Kaoru couldn't."

Misao's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why exactly?"

Kaoru shook her head despairingly. "Because they've got this barrier that will ward off any being that is not from their kingdom."

"What! That is so unfair! You mean you people from over there can enter our kingdom anytime you like but we couldn't enter your's!" Misao shouted with fury.

"Exactly." He shrugged at the girl who went on a rampage of stomping her foot and muttering

presumably swear words in frustration.

"So where do we start…" Kaoru mutter to herself.

Sano tapped his finger irritatingly on the grass and then paused. His eyebrows furrowed in thought and a second later his face broke into a triumphantly grin. "I think I know where he is or atleast how to get into dark kingdom."

"Where?" Kaoru asked shortly while Misao stop stomping her feet and turn around to listen.

"Earth." Was Sano's instant reply…

**A/N**: Alright…so what do you think? Please leave any opinions, suggestions, ideas, comments..you want. In other word…Please..REVIEW! And if you have any question feel free to email me. I'll be more than happy to answer them for you. Thank you….


	3. EE Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.

**A/N**: Hello…thanks for all the reviews..they really got me going. And for some reason this chapter took so long to finish. Had no idea why either. Anyway…I do hope you'll like this chapter. As for the story format:

**-THOUGHTS- **and "SPEECH"

Enjoy and Happy Reading!

_**Evangelistic Evanesce**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Two men stroll airily down the lane. Both of them were donned in dark cloaks and even in the middle of a crowd of colorful clothed people, no one seemed to be bothered by their weird clothing. _

_Bright sunlight and mossy green grass under his feet made him grin toothily at his friend. _

"_Well, Sano. This place beats all the other, isn't it?" _

_The taller guy whistled lightly as he kept his pace steadily behind his friend. "Yea…but it's not quite like home. You know what I mean" He replied loftily as they made their way into a market place._

_Kenshin reached up his hand to brush away his hood, causing his fiery hair to glisten brilliantly in the sun. _

"_Oh come on Sano. What good is it to stay home all the time?" He replied as he flash one of the lady behind the fruit stall a light cheerful smile._

_The taller guy jerked his hood back and shook his head. "As long as I've remember, you've never been home. It's always…one place or another…but home is out of question." He retorted as he gaze briefly at the vibrant town. "We've roamed earth and now Rhea…I bet the next place we'll end up is..the outer space." He muttered on bitterly._

_Kenshin merely shrug. "Wow cool ..Thanks for the suggestion, Sano." He replied as he paused at one of the fruit stall and picked up an apple._

_Sano shook his head in dismay. "Really, Kenshin. You should return home once in awhile. Obviously, you wouldn't want to miss the chance at the becoming the heir." He raked a hand through his spiky hair and lowered his voice. "You know there's a lot of people that would love to be in that position."_

_Kenshin ignored his friend and paid the lady behind the stall with tiny gold coins and sauntered on._

"_I'm happy as I am, Sano. I don't care who will be chosen as the heir. I'd rather not be chosen. I want to live my life the way I want. Being the heir would limit that freedom..and I don't think I'd like that. By the way if coming along with me bored you that much. I wouldn't mind if you'd leave. And you had a chance at that title as much as anyone, Sano."_

_The spiked head huffed in utter annoyance. "Don't say that! I might----"_

_A blur of light emerald, swept pass him and ran head first into the smaller guy that was walking ahead. _

_Kenshin felt something ran into him and look around, catching whatever it was before they both stumble to the ground. He found his hand encircled around a small waist as his eyes lock with stunning blue eyes as deep as the ocean. _

_She quickly recovered from the impact and broke free from his grasp, muttering a small thank and sped hurriedly off. _

_Kenshin stood blinking as the girl sped away grabbing a yard of silk to cover her silky raven hair along the way from one of the stall._

"_What the heck was that?" Sano said as he step up to his friend._

_And to his amazement a second girl with waist length braid ran swiftly by in the exact same direction as the first one. _

_Scratching his head he turned to his friend and shrug. "I see the girls here are quite----"_

_His brown eyes landed on the other side of the street where another girl was walking briskly down the lane with afew guards at her heel. He watched dazedly as she signal for the guards to go in different direction and sprint off into one of the smaller lane._

"_Beautiful….." He breathes clutching his heart._

_Kenshin grinned at his friend. "Come on Sano, let's get going." And he half dragged his friend down the lane, hearing the mutter from the stall keeper._

"_Princess Kaoru is out for it again…hope she'll remember to come back and pay for that silk." One of them sighed. _

_Kenshin's interest sparked up. He stopped by and smiled lightly. "Um..Excuse me. Princess Kaoru, you said?"_

"_Yes…you must be foreign, not to notice her. She's always sneaking out of the palace. Bet it must be boring in there."_

"_I see…the one in the emerald dress, you meant?" He pressed on._

_The elderly woman nodded. "Yes. That's her. We had very high hopes for her. She'll make a brilliant queen, when the time comes." The lady said proudly._

_Sanosuke who by now had regained his sense quickly prompted the old lady. "What about the lady with long hair? Do you know who she is?"_

_The lady looked quizzically at him for a while before she replies. "I think you're referring to Miss Megumi. She's the royal court's doctor."_

"_Megumi…oh what a nice name. She must be very sweet and nice and tender…." He said dreamily as his eyes became glassy once again._

_Kenshin had to drag him away while nodding his thank to the old lady….._

Kenshin stirred on the large velvet bed as his eyes slowly adjust to the brightly lit crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of this bedchamber. Heaving a sigh he let his mind drift back to his dream.

He hadn't dream about that for so long.

The first time he had set foot into her kingdom. The first time he had met her. It seemed like an eternity ago. Back then his life seemed to be much simpler than it is now. He had loved traveling from one place to another. And for a certain period of time, he thought he had found the place where he really wanted to spend the rest of his life. Sighing once again he got up from bed and made for the door. –**There's no use..thinking about that now. It's long gone.-**

-""-

Kaoru flew into the study, in which Okina sat doing some paper works.

He glanced up at her and blinked. "Kaoru..what's the matter? Ah..Misao, Sanosuke." He addressed the other two that followed the young girl in right at her heels.

"Okina. I'm going to earth." She said briskly as she walk in closer to the elderly man.

Instantly the elder was on his feet, gaping at the young girl. "So you…"

Kaoru shook his head in annoyance. She was tired of people assuming that she had all her memories back. "No..I didn't remember everything yet. But _that's_ the point. I want to do this before I chicken out." She said rapidly.

"I-I don't understand…Misao?" Okina said as he turned to his granddaughter who stood lurking behind Kaoru.

"Not my idea, gramp. But I'm definitely going." She replied nodding.

"What are you talking about?" He said gaping at the trio.

"Um. I came up with the idea..that maybe Jou-chan should go talk to Kenshin." Sano said as he place a hand onto the young girl's shoulder.

Okina's eyebrow shot up instantly. "You mean..go down there _again_? But then you'll have to wait.. another sixteen or seventeen year until you're old enough to do anything about it."

Kaoru shook her head stubbornly. "Nono, Okina. I don't want to go down there.. like being born again. I want to go down there as my present self. Get it? I want to talk to him as soon as I can. I really want to move on." She heaved a sigh and shifted her gaze towards the window to her right.

"I want to do this before I got all the memory back. Before I chicken out. And he definitely owe me one very good explanation."

The elderly guy sank down into his armchair. "That's….I don't think you have a body down there anymore, Kaoru. Obviously they must have given your body a proper..you know, burial."

"Well, I'll just have to get up from the grave then." She shot back hotly.

Tiredly the old man shook his head. "It's not like that, Kaoru, you can't use your earthy body after a certain hour after your soul left it."

"And what exactly am I now? An invisible-see through girl?" She gritted her teeth trying hard to suppress the anger that seemed to be brewing up.

"You're using the body that belong to this realm. Because this body is immortal. Each time your soul left it for earth, it went into rest in wait for your soul to return to it." He explained rubbing his temple.

"Then I'll go down there with this body. Simple. Just show me the way to get down there." She tapped her foot on the marble floor, a sign indicating that she was getting annoyed, very annoyed indeed.

"There's a law..set down by your great grand mother that no one can travel down to Earth using this realm's body." Okina clarified quietly.

"Ooh! I never knew there was such law." Sanosuke mutter, scratching his chin.

"There is! And you were made the Prime Minister? Really the people must be crazy." Misao mocked.

Sano's mouth opened to snap back, but Kaoru's voice cut him short. "I don't care. You will show me the way. And that's final."

She said as she spun around and march towards the door.

"The future queen shouldn't act arrogantly towards the elders." An icy voice caught her attention.

She halted in her track and turn around to see Aoshi standing next to the door that adjoins the garden.

Misao's face broke into a smile as she flounced over to her fiance.

Aoshi gave his fiancee a small smile before striding over to where his sister stood. "As the future queen you should be careful with your behavior and words." He warned.

Kaoru's expression remains annoyed. "You know how I am. I never---"

"You couldn't break the law." Was his crisp reply.

Kaoru spun around for the door once more. "I don't care."

"However…" Aoshi began, stopping Kaoru yet again. "…A law is merely a decree that the queen laid down. In other word it's what the queen thought would be best for everyone in the kingdom."

Okina frowned at those words but remain silent.

"I don't understand." Kaoru returned furrowing her eyebrows.

"It meant that every queen has the right and power to change or create a law, that she find to be useful." Aoshi went on neutrally.

Misao's eyes widen finally understanding what her boyfriend was trying to hint. "It meant that you can make up your own law to over ride the old one, Kaoru."

Sanosuke clapped his hands together gleefully. "Gosh. I never knew that was possible either!"

Kaoru turned to Okina as if to make sure that it really is possible.

The old man heaved a sigh and nodded his head. "Yes. You couldn't break the law but you can make up new ones, as _you _are the future queen. But if you use that power you are bound by that power to serve as a queen. You can no longer avoid the ascension to the throne."

Kaoru looked deep in thought for a minute before she took a deep breath and mutter audibly.

"Okaayy.. fine..but I've never make up laws before ..I've seen them do it in the movie so correct me if I'm wrong."

Misao and Sano grinned back at their friend while Aoshi and Okina merely nodded.

"I..Kamiya Kaoru decree that…anyone in this kingdom can travel to Earth in the body they possess if they had a good enough reason to do so." When she finished she look over to her brother to see him nodding lightly.

"Aoshi sama..I was wondering if I…could I err?" Misao started as she fuddle with her hand not daring to meet his icy eyes.

Slowly he shook his head. "If you want to."

She beamed up at him and gives him one swift kiss on the cheek. "Oh! Thank you so much! I'll go and pack then!" She screeched in excitement and disappeared in a matter of second.

Aoshi rubbed his cheek in a slight dazed expression. "Well..Okina will show you the way…goodluck." And he sauntered away his hand pressing gingerly at the spot where Misao had kissed.

Kaoru grinned lightly after her brother. She might not remember what their relationship were like yet, but if Misao fell in love with him, he couldn't' be that bad.

Speedily she shifted her gaze to her other friend.

"So do you need to pack _or_ say goodbye to a certain someone?" She loved to tease him and sure enough a patch of light pink hue appeared on the guy's cheek.

"Nah…better leave without telling her... or I might not be able to go at all. She's not all that understanding now is she." Sighed Sano glancing up at the ceiling.

"I meant your assistant." She said and couldn't help snicker as the pink shade on his cheek deepened.

"Kaoruuu…" Okina warned the girl as he stood up, "Let's get going then. I don't want to attract attention..while we're doing it."

Kaoru nodded silently as she followed the old man out into the courtyard.

They walk up onto the hill that was situated slightly behind the garden. That's when she realised that they seemed to be walking up to what looked like an ancient shrine.

As she stepped into the cool shade of the shrine, Kaoru felt a deep shill ran down her spine. Reluctantly she eyed her friend and found that he looked utterly relaxed, infact he even had one of his cocky smile pasted on his face.

**I've seen that smile…almost like the one Kenshin….-** Shaking her head fervently, she was amazed how she knew that. Kaoru had to admit that most of the time she felt more than knew..the things about this mysterious redhead.

And to her own annoyance, she couldn't even remember what he looked like, only that he certainly had red hair and it's either amber of purple eyes.

A loud click from somewhere infront brought her out of her reveries. Okina had inserted a large golden key into what looked like a very large keyhole of an enormous double door that almost reach the ceiling above.

A second later her eyes widened involuntarily as the door creaked open slowly, while silverly gas- like substance billow gently out to where they stood.

Okina stepped aside as the door open to its full extend.

Sano paced back and forth infront of the door gazing deeply inside, where silver mist hung thickly.

"So..um..what do we do now?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the mysterious silver substance clouding at his feet.

"I think we should wait for, Misao. " Kaoru said simply, as she started to feel her own courage slipping away at a starling rate.

"I'm here!" Misao voice floated over to them even before she appear.

Kaoru eyed the two bulging suitcases the young girl was carrying and couldn't help asking. "Um..Misao….?"

Okina shook his head, knowing his own grand daughter. "You can leave those, right there, Misao chan."

"Gramp! You don't expect me to travel with just one gown on me do you?" She shot back, her blue eyes bulging in horror.

"Misao…er..where we're going…girls don't were frilly gowns." Kaoru explained calmly.

"Oh." The younger girl replied.

"Yea..they wear stuff..call kimonos." Sano piped in as if he was the expert in this field.

Kaoru almost want to bang her head into the nearest wall to keep herself from laughing.

"Erm..Sano…they don't wear that either..well not anymore, unless they're going to some very formal function."

Okina took that moment to talk, saving the young Prime Minister from further embarrassment.

"Alright. I'll say this only once so listen carefully. " He waited until all three of them nodded before continuing. "Kaoru..I want you to focus on the location you want to appear. Somewhere deserted would be a good idea. All you have to do is walk through that mist until you reach the other side. And most importantly..Misao, Sanosuke..do not let go of Kaoru's hand. Or you might be lost in the mist for all eternity. You both would need Kaoru's power to lead the way."

The two nodded vigorously.

"Oh..I almost forgot. To get back here." He handed the three a crystal pendant each. "Focus on what you want, the pendant will lead you back here. Okay..whenever you're ready."

Kaoru wracked her brain for a suitable place for them to appear. It had to be somewhere free of people. Obviously she didn't want to emerge right in the middle of the street in what they are wearing. And then it hitted her.

"I'm ready." She announced as she took a step closer to the door.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Okina pressed something into his grand daughter's hand and stepped to the side.

Misao and Sano stepped up to her and took hold of her hands.

Together they stepped forward into the silver fog and disappear.

Okina watch anxiously as the heavy door swung shut.

"Goodluck..All three of you." He whisper and trodded out of the shrine.

After afew minutes Kaoru and her friends emerge into the total darkness of a room.

"Where is this place?" Came Misao's voice from her left.

"Ouch! I think I just knocked into something." Sano groaned from her right.

"Stay where you are. I'll get the lights on." Kaoru replied as she broke free from their hold and sauntered forward into the darkness. She made a beeline to the other end of the room and groped around for awhile until her hand rested on the switch. Smiling lightly she turned on the light revealing an expensively furnished living room.

Misao and Sano looked around in awe.

"Where is this place?" The younger girl asked once again.

Kaoru smiled brightly back. "Welcome. To Kamiya Kaoru's apartment." She cried throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh it's so good to be back." She said as she stomped off to the curtain and threw it apart, showing the beauty of the city at night.

"Wow!" Misao screeched bouncing over to her friend. "No wonder you like it here so much!"

"Ohhh…my this place changed so much since the last time I've been here." Sano muttered as he joined the two girls.

"Duh! When's the last time you're here, mister?" Kaoru asked grinning.

Scratching his head, Sano scrunched up his nose and look deep in thought. "Hmm…about six or seven hundred years ago."

"I'll be surprise if it hadn't change since then." Kaoru replied as she walked back to the sofa and sink down onto its softness.

Picking up the phone on the side table she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Both the phone and the electricity still works. How weird. Thought mom and dad would shut this place up." She muttered to herself.

Shrugging she stood up and stretch. "Oh well. Let's not waste any time then. Misao, Sano..I'll need to get you something to wear. You can't go out in that." With that she disappeared into another door, leaving the two friends to stand exchanging confused looks.

Afew minutes later Kaoru came scantering out in a pair of black demin jeans and a baby blue tank top. In her hand is a pair of jeans and a forest green t-shirt.

Sano and Misao blinked dumfounded at the young girl.

"What are you wearing?" Misao asked pointing.

Kaoru ignored her friend and trod up to the guy. "These are Tetsuka's…He left them when he stayed over night. Change into them. There's a bathroom over there that you can use." Kaoru said hurriedly as she shove the clothes onto Sanosuke."

Seeing the perplexed look on his face she steered him to the bathroom door and push him in. "Get change, fast, so we can get going."

Turning to Misao she smiles sweetly, causing the younger girl to sweat. Everytime Kaoru had a smile like that on her face it's definitely not pleasant.

"You can use my clothes, Misao. Come on." She said stepping closer to her friend who looked as if she was going to run away.

"Nononono. Kaoru…I will not change into those funny looking thing you had on. I'm okay with my own gown." Misao replied almost as sweetly.

"Misao. Come on, don't make a fuss. You can't go out on the street in that gown."

"Oh yes.. I can." She replied stubbornly stepping away from her friend.

"Oh no..you don't!" Kaoru answered back stressing her point pretty clearly.

In the bathroom Sano could hearing all the racket outside and couldn't' help chuckling as he change into the jeans and t-shirt. Glancing at the mirror he nodded at his own reflection. "Pretty cool." He whispered to himself. Not wasting anymore time he stepped out into the living room to find Kaoru sitting on the sofa, a smug grin on her face with Misao standing infront of a mirror, in a pair of faded jeans and a light pink turtle neck.

"Not bad." The young girl mutter almost to herself as she study her own reflection on the mirror.

Kaoru smiled at the guy. "Ooh fit perfectly. Now what's your plan, Sano?"

Misao stopped admiring herself and threw herself down next to her friend. "Yea…so where do we go from here?"

Sano strode off the window and sigh as he looked out at the busy city below. "Not so sure. This place changed."

That caused the two girls to cry in unison. "WHAT!"

"Hey! The last time I was here this place is still a forest. Nothing like this." He protests waving to the city outside.

Kaoru press a hand to her forehead trying desperately to clam her nerves. "Okayyy…what is it that you're trying to find? It might still be here..and I might know where it is."

"Oh right, Kaoru! Admit it he didn't know what he was doing half the time!" Misao raged getting to her feet.

Sano ignore the younger girl and close his eyes to think. "It's an underground portal to the 'down under'. And it's the only portal that doesn't have any barrier. I remember it was right under this house. Yea..it was in this village." He said lightly with his eyes still tightly shut.

"A village? Sano is there a river anywhere near?" Asked Kaoru trying to figure out the location.

Misao snorted and shook her head in frustration.

"No..there's no river…just a tiny stream. But the place does give me a creepy feeling. It emitted this really irky feeling of rejection. And I remember the people in the village avoiding this house. Said it was haunted." Sano carried on. "Yea…they said it was haunted. They warned us not to go near it. But Kenshin said it was nonsense."

Kaoru listen patiently as Sano droned on while Misao just stared blankly off into nowhere.

"Wait..it might be possible. But..I couldn't do it." His brown eyes snapped open to lock with Kaoru's blue one.

"Hold on." He said as he ran off into the bathroom.

"Sure…Take all the time you want. We can wait." Misao drawled sarcastically.

Kaoru shook her head in dismay and sighed deeply.

"OH MY! I can do it!" Came Sano's voice as he slowly materialised infront of the girls from thin air.

Both Misao and Kaoru both shrieked at him.

"Sano. What is happening to you!" Misao cried jumping away from her friend who now stood fully materialised in the middle of the room.

"A-are you alright?" Kaoru asked worriedly as she stepped up to him.

"Yea…perfectly fine." He assured grinning. "Infact I'm not just fine. I'm great! I can orb again." He said gleefully and gives Kaoru a big bear hug.

Kaoru could only blinked back, not understanding what he meant.

"I don't get it? You can _what_ again?" Misao asked skeptically.

Sano waved fervently back. "It meant I could appear and disappear at will to any place I want."

He nodded at himself. "So…that meant…."

"….You can shimmer to anywhere you like." Finished Kaoru, smiling. "Sano..you're simply the best!"

"I know I am." He said nodded in triumph.

"Right..then, do take use to that place you've been droning on about." Misao muttered clearly not impressed with what her friend just did.

"Sure. You'll need to take my hands, I think." He said scratching his head.

Once both girls had each of his hand in her's. Sano closed his eyes and focus.

Within seconds Kaoru found herself drawing in a breath as her body seemed to fade slowly right before her eyes.

Even before she would say anything. She found that they were no longer standing in her living room but in what looked very much like a wine cellar.

She let go of Sano's hand and looked around.

"Sano…are you sure?" She began but was cutted short by a smirk.

"Got'cha. Over here, Kaoru." Came his voice mingled with an 'ooh' from Misao.

Kaoru hurried over and right before her was a tiny pathway leading off into total darkness.

"Look, someone left a gas lamp here." The older guy picked it up and smiled at the two girls. "Still working too."

And the three set off down the path deeper and deeper into the dark.

-""-

Kenshin's temper was getting the better of him and he didn't' like it. He knew it was a bad idea to come home, but he needed to, just to make sure everything is going fine. But the talk he just had with his guardian is somewhat aggressive.

"_You should stay around longer. Do you realise the consequence of you absence? You're the one who ask for my trust. And I was foolish enough to make you the heir to my throne. Now what do I get…a useless heir who couldn't care less if anyone snatch that position away! Do you in the least, have any respect for me and yourself. If Shishio and his son didn't drool everytime I mention the throne…I wouldn't have given you that title..seriously" _Hiko had shouted at him as soon as he had stepped into his guardian's room.

How he itched to tell his guardian that he does care about his title. That's the reason he had bothered to go home in the first place. Only if Hiko knew what he had to sacrifice to take that title. Maybe the older guy wouldn't shout at him..or maybe it might have been worse. Kenshin knew his guardian/uncle well enough. Even if he had done what was right, Hiko would still one way or another find a way to bash him.

He reached up a hand to knead his forehead as he loitered down the carpeted hallway until he reached the mirror. Sighing he walked through it unflinching at the icy sensation that shot through him.

He stepped out into the dingy pathway and bend down to pick up the torch he had left. He was about to light it with a lighter when his ears caught faint sound of people talking.

Narrowing his eyes, he knew that it was impossible for people to stray down into this path. They would have to enter his house and walk down into his wine cellar. –**Thieves..probably..well they made a grave mistake in coming down here.-** He thought as a smirk form on his lips.

Just as he was thinking of the ways to get rid of these intruders, his nose picked up a jasmine scent long forgotten from his sense.

Kenshin felt his heart give mighty jolt as his leg seem to carry itself towards the origin of the sweet scent. **–It couldn't be.-** He couldn't help thinking as he dash forward. Yet a deepest part of him yearns for it to be true. He sped around corner after corner until his feet seemed to nailed itself at the sight infront of him.

Merely afew meters away from where he stood, was the girl that had once been his life. She hadn't change in the slightest.

Amethyst clashed with Ocean blue while everything stopped.

"Kaoru…." Was the faint whisper that escaped his lips.

**A/N**: Oh my…that is the longest chapter I've ever written. But somehow I feel that they should meet in this chapter. So there you go. Do leave your comment and let me know what you think of this story. In other word…Please REVIEW! Thanks a lot and see you later…and Goodluck!


	4. EE Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its Characters.

**A/N**: Hi. Well another chapter's up and I'll hope you will enjoy it. A bigthanks to Howard for editing this chapter and also to the people who had read and given me their Reviews. Thank you very much.

**Story Format**: **-THOUGHTS**- , "SPEECH" and the _ITALICS_ are flshbacks.

****

**_Evangelistic Evanesce_**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Sano..you sure it's this way?" Misao groan miserably with every step she took. The three of them had been walking deeper and deeper on, but the path seemed endless.

Sano cursed as he yet again tripped over an unknown object, "Do you see any turn? Of course it's this way!"

"I think." He muttered darkly only to himself.

Kaoru walked on, not a single word escaped her. They rounded yet another corner and Sano halted in his track. An unreadable expression flash onto his face.

"Why are we stopping?" Misao demand, looking utterly annoyed.

Sano spun around and glare at her. "Quiet. I hear something." He whispered urgently.

"I don't…" Kaoru started and her words died in her throat as she caught sight of her friend's face.

They were staring transfixed at something behind her.

Slowly she turned around, a dark silhouette of a man. Even in the lack of light his hair still glisten ever so brightly.

She knew it was him. Unconsciously she took one faltering step towards him. And a splitting headache took her by surprise. The most straining flashback hit her hard. Clutching her head, Kaoru felt her eyes brimmed with tears as her body gave away. The last thing she knew before the waking world faded away was two strong arms that break her fall.

Kenshin saw her falling and rush forward to catch her right before she hit the stone-paved floor.

He noted how pale she was, and felt his heart pound violently. Didn't know what to do, he held her close, still couldn't believe that she was really there. It seemed like an eternity had passed until he turned his face up to see his best friend and Misao watching him silently.

Scooping, Kaoru's frail body, he stood up and carried her away completely ignoring the other two.

Misao stood in utter awe, it had been a long time since she had met him and he had certainly changed. He no longer had on that boyish grin and his once beautiful eyes had lost the sparkle of the olden days. She studied his expression and wonder how he could ever leave. It was clear that he still love Kaoru. She watched in silence as he carried her friend away.

"Sano..Did you see that?" She whispered keeping her voice low.

"I think I just understood something..let's go Misao." Came the gruff reply.

Kenshin kicked his bedroom door open and glided in. Gently he place the still unconscious girl onto his bed. He tucked her in and knelt down beside the bed. It shouldn't be this way. He had kept away this long, had his emotions completely under control. She shouldn't be here. Just the mere presence of her already stirs enough suppressed emotion inside of him. Kenshin knew he had to do something soon or everything he had done would become useless. Sighing he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her forehead and stood up.

He'll have to tell Sano to take her home. Even if that's the last thing he wanted.

He strode out of his bedroom to find his best friend and the Misao standing just outside the door.

"Himura." The young girl acknowledge curtly.

"Misao…It's been long isn't it." He replied with equal politeness. "Sano.." He greeted.

And before he could even dodge a fist flung out of nowhere and hit him squarely in the jaw.

"You owe me that, Kenshin." Sano said heavily.

Rubbing the sore spot on his jaw, Kenshin shook afew strand of hair out of his eyes. "Whatever.

There's two guest bedrooms on this floor, make yourself at home." He said emotionlessly as he walk away leaving the two friends to stare unbelievably after him.

"Misao, you go ahead and get yourself settle in. I need to talk to that arrogant _prince_." Sano was on the brink of breathing out fire. This is definitely not the Kenshin he had grown up with. This redhead is just a stuck up, prince not his childhood friend. He sprinted off after the redhead, leaving the young girl to throw her hands up in frustration. "Great!" She muttered sarcastically and sauntered off to find the said 'guest room.'

Sano found Kenshin in the library absorbed in a book. He didn't even look up from the thick volume as Sano stormed over to him.

"Why are you doing this?" The younger guy shouted as he towered over the chair his friend was sitting on.

Silence.

"Kenshin! Answer me.."

Silence.

"Or now that you're a prince, you can no longer befriend someone like me?"

Silence.

"Look. _Your highness_..Answer me. How could you do that to _her_. To Kaoru!"

Kenshin slammed the book shut and glare darkly up at his friend. "You shut up, Sano. You don't understand. You're not me." He said in a deadly tone that sent a strange shiver down the younger man's spine.

Gulping down his fear he stare straight into his friend's eyes. "Well make me understand. We used to talk. And you owe that girl a good explanation when she wakes up!"

Kenshin closes his eyes and place the book down onto the table. Wearily he stood up and walked over to the window. For the first time Sanosuke noted how strained Kenshin look.

"You will never know, Sano..How I feel. How useless I was. I couldn't do anything." He whispered quietly with his back to his friend.

The rooster head frown instantly knowing that he was right all along. "It's not your fault Kenshin. You knew that."

Kenshin turn swiftly around his eyes flashing. "I know. But I couldn't stop it. I couldn't, because I had no power."

Sighing the younger man shook his head. "So I was right..Listen, it's not your fault Shishio's troop invaded that village."

"I couldn't let it happen again. I'm _going_ to make sure that it will _never_ happen again!"

"By..leaving behind the single most important thing in your life?" Sano pressed on.

Kenshin stare back at his friend. "The only thing that matters to me right now is securing my title." He answered brusquely. "You'll have to take her home. She couldn't stay here."

"You really are misleading did you know. But I've got my answers as to why you banned me from entering the kingdom and to other stuff as well." Sano said offering his friend a small smile. "And you should know I couldn't force her to go anywhere."

Kenshin turn his attention back to the window. He heard the door click shut and close his eyes.

**-I know you'd understand. You've always been the only one that fully understands me, Sano.-**

Sano trodded down the second floor's corridor and let himself into one of the free bedroom, a small smile still pasted on his lips. He had been right all along and he very much trust his friend's judgement and heart. Things will eventually fall into its places. He will make sure of that.

Fishing out a tiny locket that hung loosely around his neck on a thin silver chain, he clicked it open as he threw himself down onto the bed. A picture of his very own angel, did not smile sweetly back at him, but was flashing him one of her trademark smirk. Something he wouldn't trade for any other girls' smile. He let his thoughts drift back to how they had met. He had sighted her the same day

Kenshin had seen Kaoru. She had been the head of the group of security guards searching for the missing princess. Sano kissed his locket tenderly and had to grin at the memory their first encounter.

"_Kenshin..Look it's that girl from the other day, Princess something." Sano said pointing to the young girl who was strolling down the lane with two guards trailing behind her._

_Sano nudge his friend lightly knowing that the redhead had taken a fancy to this princess. And then his eyes went straight pass the princess to another girl who was also strolling up in his direction. Her dark hair flowing freely about her. And she was too absorbed in her book to notice that a large group of kids are running straight at her, for they too are also absorbed into their game of tag to notice anything or anyone around them. The spirit of being the knight in shining armour got over his sense and Sano found himself running forward to the pretty girl to keep her out of the harm's way (in his idea). _

_He pushed her aside just in time before the kids knock her off of her feet. Only he expected to her to praise him for what he had done not throwing him a death glare. _

"_Who're you! Get your hands off me! You've ruined my medical book!" And without waiting for his explanation she had elbowed him hard knocking the wind out of him before stomping away._

_And that's when Sanosuke had found out that the pretty lady Megumi is not as sweet as he had imagined her to be. _

Sano chuckled at himself. After Kenshin and Kaoru had started going out and they had moved into the palace, he soon found out that Megumi despite her sharp tongue is really a wonderful person.

They fought, argued and called each other names, but they grew so fond of each other that they became inseparable. And not very long after that..they started dating. Only a lot of people found them a very weird couple. It's not unusual to find them fighting in the garden one minute and another minute kissing in the deserted corridor.

The door to his room creaked open and he sat up on his bed. A lady stood framing in the doorway with both hand poise on her hip.

Sano rubbed his eyes blearily. "Oh..I must be missing her that bad. I'm hallucinating."

The image of Megumi, however strode over to him and punch his arm.

Sano jumped up his eyes widening at his girlfriend. "M-Megumi!"

Megumi's nostril flared angrily as she punch repeatedly. "You-left.-Without- telling -me! How dare you, you rooster head."

Sanouke was shock beyond word at how upset she was. And to his horror she broke down crying.

"I thought you left..." She sobbed as he drew her close and strokes her hair soothingly. It now dawned on him that she had thought that he had left her the same way that Kenshin had left Kaoru back then.

"Oh Megumi..I'm so sorry. I would never leave you…But hey how did you get here?" He asked curiously.

Megumi wiped her eyes. "I went to your house but you weren't there. So I went to Okina's and he told me you left. I got so angry..and sad and….I just understood how Kaoru must have felt."

Sano grinned and hug her tight. "So..you really can't live without me?..Foxy lady."

She slapped his arm playfully. "Don't' be so full of yourself all of the sudden Rooster."

"So how did you get here?"

Megumi frowned. "Misao..called for me. Okina gave her this mirror that connect to our realm. If she hadn't call, I wouldn't know where your location is."

"Why did she call you then?"

The girl shrugged. "She said she felt that you're being horrid to her and that I should come and tone you down."

Sano gaped back at his girlfriend. "I did not!" He wailed indignantly and to his amazement Megumi smirked back. "I was kidding, it was Kaoru she wanted me to check on. _Not_ you."

Feigning faint-like action, Sano shook his head. "She didn't look all that good. If Kenshin didn't catch her exactly on time she'd probably break her neck."

Megumi's eyes flashed up with interest. "Oooh…so they've had a talk?"

"Nah..Kaoru collapsed as soon as she saw him." He reached out and squinted his eyes, almost instantly a glass of water appear on his hand much to Megumi's surprise. She looked at his cocky smile and stared at the glass brimmed with crystal clear water that he was holding out for her.

"How?" She simply ask.

"Complicated.." He replied grinning.

The girl took the glass and sip gingerly before placing it onto the nearby table. With a sweet smile she stood up and turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously for he knew she had no place to stay for the night and was more than happy to share the large bed.

"To bed, ofcourse." Was her nonchalant reply.

At that his grin turn into a seductive smirk. "And where might that be, love?"

Megumi spun around and frown at the endearment. "Don't you even dream about that, spike head. I'm still angry. And for you information, I'm sharing the bed with Misao _not_ you." And she disappeared out of the door.

Sano shook his head and chuckle. "Well if you ever _change_ your mind _my_ bed will _always_ have a place for you." He called after her, imitating her italics.

Grinning he threw himself back onto the bed and couldn't help thinking of another couple who is struggling so with their relationship or to be exact. struggling to get back together. "Well that's what you get when one's a 'too much of a hero' and another a 'thick, lovesick girl'." He muttered to himself as he close his eyes and almost burst out laughing again at the picture of yet another weird couple of a 'way too yappy girl' and a 'walking statue'. "And it's not like my own romance's a normal one." He mused with his eyes close.

-""-

Misao sat crosslegged on the four-poster bed talking at a lightning speed into the mirror with her fiancé's emotionless face as the reflection. "—And so..he ran off and told me to just settle in. Aoshi sama you won't believe how long it took me to find out the way to open the door. That rooster head never mention that the doors are locked. I was lucky to find..well can't really tell if he's a ghost or one really creepy butler. I had to explain I knew Himura 'cause as soon as he saw me, he thought I was an intruder, and you won't believe how they take care of intruders here. (She shudders visibly). It took me almost ten minutes to get him convinced that I really was a guest and after that he fish out these really large key and unlock a room for me. Then he just trod off muttering something under his breath—"

The door to her room gave a small click causing the young girl to pause. "—I think Megumi's back..I better go now. Good night Aoshi sama."

"Good night." Was his curt reply and Misao shove the mirror under her pillow just before Megumi walk in and promptly close the door.

"I bet you met that creepy dude, didn't you?"

Megumi blinked back. "What dude?"

Misao waved impatiently. "Nevermind.." That's when she noticed that her roommate's cheek had strange pink hue to it. And the young girl grinned inwardly. "So have you checked on Kaoru?"

The doctor shook her head and stroll over to the bed. "Couldn't, all the door on this floor's lock except Sano's and this room. And I had no idea which room she's in."

Misao frowned. "Oh well..I guess she'll be alright..and there's night gowns over in that closet." She added pointing to a very large mahogany closet in one corner.

"Thanks.."

-""-

Kenshin paused reluctantly at his bedroom's door. He contemplated whether he should enter or just walk away and find himself another spare bedroom. Heaving a sigh, he turned the silver doorknob and let himself into the large room, knowing that he will sorry for not walking away.

The moonlight from the ceiling high window illuminated her porcelain skin making it look even paler.

He made his way to the bedside and sat himself down by her unconscious form. His eyes softened as he stroke her midnight tresses lovingly and let her familiar scent of jasmine filled his senses. Without knowing Kenshin found himself drifting to the past where his most cherished memories was. They used to be so happy together. Up until that day…the day that changed everything. The day that his dream had been haphazardly broken into million pieces.

"_Don't you wish that Spring would last forever, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked glancing up at the clear blue sky, a bright sunshine smile adorning her pretty face. Her long silky ravenous hair blowing gently in the wind. _

"_No.." He replied mischievously propping up on his elbow and gaze distastefully at the blossoming flowers around them. _

"_And why's that?" Kaoru asked collecting flowers around her and make it into a wreath. She had no idea why someone like Kenshin wouldn't enjoy an eternity of Spring. He had adored the flower field as much as herself._

"_Because.." He sat up and stare her in the eyes. "Our wedding is in Autumn..and if Spring last forever…" _

_Kaoru laughed outright at him. "Kenshin..you are soo practical. We can move or wedding up to next week if you want. And have the ceremony right here."_

_Kenshin cuddled her lovingly. "You are unbelievable." _

_And they laughed in unison. _

_A sound of hurried footstep caused them to break apart. In the distant Kaoru noted a palace guard is approaching them looking out of breath. Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged looks._

_The guard fell to his knee, panting afew meters away from them._

"_Y-your highness. T-there have been an attack..at one of the village near the border. Lord Okina asks for you at once." He reported as he tried to catch his breath._

_Kaoru got to her feet abruptly while Kenshin rose slowly from his position._

"_Who attack the village?" The young princess asked anxiously. "What about the villagers?"_

_The guard fumbled uncomfortably not daring to speak._

"_Her highness just ask you a question." Kenshin said lightly and a second later, he wish hadn't said that._

"_Er…not one survive the attack your highness." Was the guard's quiet reply._

_Kaoru's face drained of all color. "Who…" Was all she managed to say._

"_The dark kingdom's army." He replied not daring to meet the princess's eyes. The wreath in Kaoru's hand fell to the grass as soon as she heard that._

_Kenshin felt his heart dropped to his ankle and his throat suddenly became very dry. He turned to his girlfriend to see her blue eyes widening at him. _

_She turned swiftly back to the guard you still knelt there. "Impossible." She said firmly and dash away to the palace with the guard following close at her heels._

_Kenshin was rooted to the spot. Closing his eyes he focus on the location of the place he wanted to go. When he open his eyes he nearly double over in shock. Body littered the ground. There was blood everywhere and he knew he couldn't take it anymore. Closing his eyes again he transported himself to the front of a very large door. Without waiting he threw open the door and pranced into the room to find a familiar face which turned to him in surprise. _

"_I demand answer." He said his voice tinged with venom._

_Shishio flashed him a nonchalant smile. "Well..Himura san. What brought you back. Tired of traveling?"_

_Kenshin took no heed and stomped forward. "Who is responsible for the attack in Rhea!"_

"_Oh." Was the small reply he got which livened up his anger._

"_So it was you..that's responsible!"_

_Shishio gave a chortle like sound and walk daringly up to the redhead that seemed to be breathing out fire. "What if I say..yes. I'm responsible."_

"_You.." And his fist flew towards the guy before him. Shishio dodge Kenshin's punch easily and chuckle. "Calm down, Himura. I have the authority to dispatch troops. And those filthy villagers..they deserved to die. Sneaking into our land and stealing our crops. Invalids..they are."_

_Kenshin shook with anger. "They couldn't break into our land..there's a barrier."_

_Shishio shrugged. _

"_No use barging in here and screaming your head off Himura. They're already dead." A drawl from the door caused him to spun around._

"_Enishi." _

"_There's nothing you can do here, Himura. You've got no authority or power whatsoever. You might as well keep quiet. You knew nothing of the kingdom's affair. So shut up, before I have the guards throw you out of the castle."_

"_Just try that Enishi, and you'll be sorry."_

_Enishi smirked. "Look Himura. Don't mistake your place in this court. Lord Hiko might be your guardian but you have no position, title, authority or anything here. People listen to you out of the courtesy of Lord Hiko. So better watch your mouth when you're talking to someone with an official ranking."_

_Kenshin glared dagger at his all time enemy and wish he could chop off that undeflatable head. _

_Knowing that there was no use staying to be humiliated any further he closed his eyes and transported himself out amidst the laughter of Enishi and Shishio._

_He opened his eyes again and found himself in his bedroom in the peaceful, Rhea. Kenshin punched the nearest wall with all his strength, frustrated at how useless he was. Padding over to the balcony, he gazed out at the lovely country. Biting his lower lip. –**I'll keep it beautiful..nothing can tarnish this kingdom.-** He shifted his gaze to the nook where portraits of his angel laid. Picking up one of them he stared down at his beautiful Kaoru with saddened eyes. _

'_what if I say..yes..I'm responsible.'_

'_You have no authority.'_

'_No power.'_

'_Watch you mouth when you're talking to someone with official ranking.'_

_The mockey of Enishi and Shishio echoed endlessly in his head and Kenshin' fist clenched tightly drawing blood._

_Putting down the picture gently, he had reached his decision. _

Heaving another sigh he kissed her tenderly and whisper into her ear. "Forgive me."

He got up and made for the door where he turned to look at her sleeping form once before shutting the door silently behind him..

**A/N**: Another chapter…and if you like it PLEASE REVIEW. It really keeps me up with writing this story. Thank you once again. See you all again soon.


	5. EE Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters.

**A/N**: Well hi there. Another chapter is finally up. Hope you'll like it. And really sorry for all the delays..Promise the next chapter would not take this long. So let's take a look at the story format, shall

We…(unless you know it already..)

**Story Format**: "SPEECH" and **-THOUGHTS- **

**_The flashbacks are in italics _**

Alright on with the Story!

_**Evangelistic Evanesce**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Sanosuke! Wait! Are you sure…we should…" Misao screeched, as she was being drag away from the mansion. "Let go of my arm!"

Megumi shook her head lightly and scoff. "Reaally, I thought you'd understand. Our job here is over. The rest is up to…" She jerked her head towards the mansion.

Misao broke free from her friend's firm grip and pout. "But I still think we should ..hang around incase, you know. Kaoru might need us."

"If she couldn't be left alone with Kenshin then she had no hope in getting anything out of that guy."

Sano stated coolly as he let go of the younger girl's arm.

Misao glared back, rubbing her arm. "Fine! But just wait until we're back in Rhea! I'll tell Aoshi sama you dragged me!" The young girl turns and do some mental calculation of the distance from the front door to where she stood. "Exactly fifty meters. You're dead meat!"

Sano acted as if a cold shill had run down his spine by shuddering. "Ohh..I'm _soooo_ scare!" He replied sarcastically.

Megumi shook her head at both of them and mutter audibly. "Quit acting like babies both of you."

-''"-

Kaoru woke up with a splitting headache. Slowly she sat up and blearily rub her eyes, she let her eyes adjust to the sunlight that streamed into the room from the windows. Blinking, the girl took in the room. Definitely it's not her bedroom. It's abit too dark for her room. Nope. Black velvet couches and curtain is abit too grotesque for her taste. –**If it not my room then it's definitely…-** Her mind drifted back to the two arms that caught her. "Oh…"

Gingerly she threw the thick blanket off of her and got up from the large bed. Kaoru yank open the curtain and stare blankly out into the morning lit garden below. Her heart is getting heavy. She knew she would have chicken out if she had got all her memories back. Why else would she stay away all these years? And now that she did…maybe it would be better if she just go back to her own kingdom and try to..forget.

"_Kenshin." Kaoru called as she ran up to her boyfriend. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Let's go. Okina wants to discuss our wedding plans." She said smiling as she tugs at his arm._

_Kenshin merely turn around to meet her smiling face. He slowly shrugs out of her tug and step away._

"_I couldn't" He said simply making Kaoru's eyebrow furrowed up. "But…atleast we should let him know the exact date so he could announce it out to the public." _

"_There will be no wedding." Kenshin said shortly with his back to the girl. Kaoru couldn't really believe her ears. "What?" She asked stepping in closer to him. "What did you say?" She asked her voice starting to quiver slightly._

"_There will be no wedding." He repeated. _

_Kaoru's heart fell to her ankle as she heard him and she reach out to him and spun the guy around. _

_What she saw started her. His handsome face showed no emotion. "What do you mean. What are you talking about? We're getting married." She cried as tears started to pour down her face._

_Emotionless purple eyes stared back at her tears strained blue. "Not anymore. I won't marry you."_

_The young girl's legs gave away and she slid down to the floor as her hand fell to her sides and tears flow continuously down her cheek._

_Kenshin stepped away from the crying girl._

_Kaoru's hand flew out to his, wordlessly asking him to stay. But to her surprise he turned to pin her to the ground with eyes she had never seen before.. Burning gold met her as he step out of her reach and disappear down the deserted corridor. _

That's the last time she had seen him, until yesterday. Shaking her head, Kaoru stood up. –**No. He owed you an explanation! Go for it, Kaoru. Or you will never be at peace.-** Nodding to herself she made a beeline for the door. The sooner she can finish this, the better. The moment Kaoru stepped out of the room, she immediately knew she was lost. –**Okaayyy..now where is he?-** For a moment she strongly consider going down each end of the corridor shouting his name. And maybe he'll just pop his head out from one of these many doors. But before she could even proceed with her plan a sad tone of the violin caught her ear. Slowly she follows the sound of the instrument down a set of stairs until she was on the ground floor. The sad melody led to a closed door. As soon as she reached the door the beautiful music stopped abruptly. Frowning she turned the doorknob and step into the room.

Kenshin woke up that morning feeling the urge to play the violin. From the past few years he found that music is one of the best ways to forget about all the trouble. Noticing that Kaoru is just outside his door, he stop playing and put the delicate instrument back into its polished wooden case.

The door opened and he knew that she had stepped in, but he took no notice of that and turn his attention instead to the world outside of the window.

"Why did you stop playing?"

Kenshin couldn't ignore her any longer. "I got tired of it." He reply simply before walking over to his favorite armchair and sank down into it.

Kaoru watch as her ex-boyfriend picked up the morning paper and start browsing through it.

"We need to talk. You owe me an explanation." She said hurriedly.

Kenshin who had pretend to be reading the newspaper paused and contemplate how he should reply to that. –**Why did she have to do this. She should just try to forget everything and let it be. But that's what I like about her, the spirit she' got. –**

Without looking up he made his voice neutral, "I don't remember owing you anything, your highness."

Kaoru flinched, it was okay when people call her your highness but when Kenshin said that..somehow it made her heart give a tiny twitch. "Oh. So I'm..your highness to you now?" She couldn't resist snapping back.

Kenshin only sigh heavily and look up to see her annoyed expression. "I think you should go home. Sano and the rest left this morning..there's no use staying here."

"No. I won't go anywhere until..I get your explanation." Was her instant reply although she deeply feels like killing off Sanosuke and Misao for leaving her behind. Atleast they could have stay and give her some support.

Kenshin cast the newspaper aside and got to his feet. "You want explanation? Fine, I'll give you one…I left because I finally find out what is the most important thing in my life is." –**Which is you and your kingdom's well being.-**

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "And that is…?"

Kenshin shrugged, "My ascension to the throne."

"That's not a good enough explanation." Kaoru stated stubbornly.

The older guy frowns back irritatedly. "Well that's all I can say."

Folding her arms across her chest, Kaoru replied coolly. "So until you can say more. I'll stay."

Kenshin hearing that rub his temple tiredly. "Kaoru, why can't you understand? We are two parallel lines that will _never_ cross. You knew that the heir and heiress of two kingdom couldn't marry each other. And you officially seal your title by using your power to get here. I use mine long time ago. We are both bound by that power to ascend the throne. Nothing can change that."

Kaoru frown darkly. "I don't need any reminding of my circumstances. All I ask is your explanation…I can never move on without knowing it."

"I told you already."

Kaoru shook her head. "I know there's more to it and I won't go anywhere until I got that out of you." She said and sat herself down on one of the chairs to stress her intention.

-**She is just so predictable.-** "Fine…do whatever you like. But know this, you won't get anything else out of me."

Kaoru was about to say something else when the door banged open to reveal a very troubled looking guy."Kenshin! You have to come with me. Shishio and Enishi are preparing another secret invading plan."

Kenshin's eyes instantly flash up dangerously. "Does Hiko know about this yet?"

The younger guy shook his head. "No. I rush over as soon as I knew. You better be quick."

"They won't stand the chance, as long as I'm still alive." Kenshin mutter darkly before turning to Kaoru. "You. Go home." And with that he stormed away leaving Soujirou to smile weakly at the young girl.

"Hi..." He greeted but he never got her answer for the girl rush off after Kenshin.

"Girls…" Soujirou mutter as he too took off after the other two.

Kenshin reached the underground mirror and was about to walk through it, when the familiar scent of jasmine drift over to him. Frowning, he turn to see Kaoru standing there slightly out of breath from running. "I told you to go home." He said loudly.

"I _also_ told you I wouldn't leave until I got your explanation." She returned just as loud.

Soujirou appeared at that moment only to hear Kenshin's command. "Soujirou take the princess up to the mansion and see that she returns to her kingdom."

"Who? What princess?" The younger guy look over to the fuming girl and the recognition dawned on him. "Oh…"

"I won't go home. I'll magnet myself to you until you give me the explanation." Kaoru repeat, her eyes flashing strong determination.

Seeing that he could never win the argument when the girl's in this mode, Kenshin merely scoff.

"Fine do whatever you want. But you cannot get through this mirror. It won't let you pass." Nodding at Soujirou he added. "Let's go Soujirou, we don't have much time."

And without any further ado, Kenshin walked right through the portal and stepped out safely onto the carpeted corridor. Afew seconds later his friend emerge out after him.

Kenshin nodded to the younger boy as they started to take off down the corridor.

That instant the mirror gave an earsplitting screechy sound, which cause both of them to spin around.

And to Kenshin's horror, Kaoru was trying desperately to squeeze herself through the mirror.

Without second thoughts he took two long strides over to the mirror and tug strongly at the girl's hand pulling her to him. Within second, Kaoru was standing next to a very red-faced Kenshin.

"What-do-you-think-you're-doing." He hissed angrily at her.

Kaoru glared back. "You should know me better."

"Did you realised that you could have died!"

Kaoru smirked back. "You won't let that happen."

Kenshin was stunned, how true she was. He would never let anything make even a tiny scratch on her delicate skin. "Don't be too sure about that." He replied smoothly wiping the smirk off her face.

Turning to his friend Kenshin half merely order. "Take her to my place—I'll be right ove--"

"Kenshin!" A voice called as a pretty girl with long glossy hair sprinted up to them. As soon as she reached the redhead she shook her head. "Please knock some sense into Enishi. Brainwashed that's what Shishio had done to him." And that's when she seemed to notice that another girl is staring at her strangely.

Soujirou almost giggle at the two girl's expression. "Tomoe..this is princess Kaoru."

Instantly a small smile appeared on the lady's lips. "I see…"

"Soujirou..." Kenshin repeated causing the guy to smile sheepishly back. "Alright." And he took hold of the young princess's hand and proceeded to shimmer her out.

As soon as the two had completely vanished, Tomoe advanced on the redhead. "Soo…"

Kenshin kept his face annoyed. "What?" The best way to deal with Tomoe is to act ill tempered.

Only the girl had managed to see through that act long time ago. "You ask me for a favor…long time ago..I want to know if---"

Kenshin now looked anxious. "You want to break it off?

Tomoe shook her head chuckle mirthly. "On the contrary, I want to know if you still want that favor."

Kenshin nodded instantly only to see the girl shook her head. "Don't reply to something like that instantly, I'll ask you again sometime later."

Kenshin kept his annoyed expression in place. "Whatever..I'll see you later." And he took off leaving the girl behind.

"When will he see..this is not the only way out?" She whispered to herself before shimmering out as well.

Kenshin rounded the corner and rethink what Tomoe had asked. He was really grateful of what she had done all these years. And he wouldn't know if he can hold out this long if it wasn't for her help.

_Kenshin searched the castle for a certain someone and he was getting really frustrated. He halted in midstep as something came into his mind. Turning he sprinted into the direction of the garden behind the castle. And as he had expected, a very beautiful girl is sitting on the swing, her once beautiful eyes are blank. She didn't seem to notice as he approached her silently._

"_I really believe…" She spoke up abruptly causing Kenshin to stop dead in his track._

"…_.I believe in love surviving death and into eternity…" She whispered almost to herself as tears started to stream down her pale face._

_Kenshin strode over to the crying girl and hug her. "Tomoe…I know what I say might not cheer you up. But you've got to be strong. Akira wouldn't want to see you in distress."_

_The girl looked up and wipes her eyes. "You're right." She put on a weak smile. "I'm sorry. It's been years and yet I still hadn't completely get over the fact that he's gone." Taking in a deep breath, Tomoe got up and turn to her childhood friend. "So what brought you here? I heard you were chosen the heir..sorry I didn't make it to the ceremony. Hope it's not too late to say..congratulations."_

_Kenshin shook his head. "No thanks alot. Err..Tomoe..I want to talk to you about something."_

_The girl looked suspiciously at her friend before nodding._

"_You know how people are thinking I'm not suitable for the title." Kenshin started as he pace restlessly infront of his friend._

"_Uhuh..Enishi had always been the one they thought most suitable..but I won't take my brother's side. He's too much of a pushover to take that much of a responsibility." Tomoe stated as her gaze follow her friend. "I haven't talk to him for awhile now, everyone knew Shishio is responsible for all the nasty things that happened, yet Enishi still idolize that git. I hated Shishio. He killed my father, just to marry my mother, he's responsible for the death of Akira and now he's taking my brother away from me…I would love to kill him." She said dangerously and caught herself. "Sorry.."_

_Kenshin shook his head mildly. He knew Tomoe had been through a lot. "It's okay..Tomoe I'll get to the point. I'm here to ask you for a favor."_

_Tomoe cocked her head to the side. "Favor?"_

_Kenshin nodded. "But you don't have to do it, I won't force you."_

"_What is it?"_

_Kenshin sigh. "I want to prove that..I'm worthy of being the heir. I might have Lord Hiko as a guardian but I'm still in reality just his nephew. Eventhough my mother was his sister, that meant nothing since my father was just a low class squire…I need an external support form someone with pure noble blood."_

_Tomoe now had some idea he was going, let a small smile adorn her face. "I think I know what you meant. But you knew I love Akira…"_

"_I do know…and like I've said, you can think it over and whatever you've decided, there will be no hard feelings."_

_Tomoe chuckle darkly eyeing her friend out of the corner of her eyes. "..You didn't even let me finish what I was saying."_

_Kenshin blinked at his all-time friend. Tomoe is one of those unpredictable type. If you expect her to do this, she wouldn't, but would do something totally unexpected._

_The young lady stood up from her swing and walk gracefully to one of the many bushes of dark crimson rose. "I'll do it. Out of our many years of friendship." She stated airily as she gingerly touch the beautiful flower. "And I really don't want to see my own brother on the throne as a puppet for Shishio."_

_Kenshin's eyes shone gratefully as he smile at his friend. She was clever, very clever indeed. Too bad that she could never love another guy. Akira is clearly very lucky. "Thank you." He whispers as he shimmers out, leaving the girl to drift back into her own little world, a place where time didn't exist and her lover is still by her side. _

-""-

Kaoru was about to open her mouth to protest as Soujirou arms interlocked with her's. Before she could even say anything, she saw the scene before her fade slowly along with Kenshin and the girl Soujirou had called Tomoe.

Almost instantly the young girl find herself in a courtyard of what looked like a very large castle.

"Sorry, I could only get this far by orbing. Kenshin doesn't like it when people just barge into his place." Soujirou clarified as he usher Kaoru into the castle.  
Kaoru returned him with a small smile. And then her curiosity got the better of her. "Um. Who is that..lady?"

Soujirou halted his step and blinked. "Lady?…Ohhh! Tomoe? Well um she's.."

He didn't know what to say. "She's er..Kenshin's fiancee."

Kaoru's face gave a very weird expression of mingled surprise and something the young man couldn't quite place. Was it anger, betrayal? Hard to say.

Kaoru almost couldn't believe her ears. He's got himself a fiancee. And a very pretty one at that. Kaoru felt her heart sank painfully in her chest, but kept on a light expression. Years of hiding her feeling she knew what was expected. A princess always have to look good no matter how awful she's feeling. That's one of the very first things she was taught as a child.

"I see…a good match. She's a noble blood, I trust?" The sharp edge in her voice betrayed her expression completely.

A small nod from the other party made her heart clenched tighter. –**Perfect. Way to go Kaoru. Running after an engaged guy. And they're such a great match.-**

Then that second she remembered something. She was _also_ his fiancee. As far as she knew they didn't break up yet. Not that she could remember, that is.

With that in mind she took one sweeping look around at the interior and smile. "This place is really nice."

Soujirou nodded in agreement. "Yep. This castle is one of the most beautiful around."

He glanced abruptly down at his watch and sigh. "Really sorry but I just remember I had a very important to attend. Um..make yourself at home..I'm not sure which room Kenshin would want you to use soo…"

"It's okay, Souji. I'll take it from here." Kenshin's voice sounded as he shimmers in next to the girl.

Soujirou winked once at the couple and shimmer out leaving the two ex-couple to stare at each other in an unbreakable silence.

Kenshin drew out a breath he was unaware he was holding and gesture for the young girl to follow him. "I'll show you to your room."

Kaoru couldn't help but say something nasty. It's not like she meant it but atleast that's one way to let him show she was annoyed. "Why..thank you, your highness. A room next to your finacee's would be nice. Maybe we could be friend."

Kenshin stopped abruptly and spin around, his eyes flashing dangerous gold. "Don't let me hear you talk in that tone again. I don't like it and keep Tomoe out of this."

For a moment Kaoru unable to breathe. How could he change so much, she wondered.

"I don't care if you like it or not. I'll say anything I want and in any tone I like." She replied testily.

Kenshin just shook his head and stomped off before the girl.

They walk on in total silence and then Kenshin stopped. Slowly he fish out a gold key from his pocket and unlock the door.

"This is your room."

Without waiting he stepped into the room causing Kaoru to follow suit.

The young princess almost gasp at what she saw. Nicely polished wooden floor with large four-poster bed in the middle of the room with deep black canopy hangings. A double door opening to a balcony. And in one corner of the room a painting of a very beautiful lady adorned the wall.

"Wow.."

And the young girl set off to examine the beautifully furnished room. If she had turned to see her host she would have seen his cold amber gaze soften into the amethyst color she was familiar with.

Kenshin loved the way she smiled when something delighted her. This room had been his mother's room and since his mother died no one had dared enough to enter this room without asking his leave. But it seemed only right for Kaoru to stay in this room. After all he had loved his mother dearly and no doubt, Kaoru is his most cherished treasure as well. Too bad he couldn't let her know that.

"I have thing to attend to…see you at dinner. And if you don't know how to get to the dining room..then you'll just have to miss it..so be there at six P.M. sharp." He said nonchalantly as he shimmer out leaving the girl to stick her tongue out where he stood just a second ago.

Kaoru heaved a sigh and walk over to the dresser. What looked like a bottle of perfume and brushes were placed neatly in a silver tray. –**Must have belonged to his mother.- **

"Oh well…no more turning back, Kaoru….." She mutters to herself as she sat down lightly on the black armchair.

**A/N**: Well Please do Review and let me know your opinions. Thanks a lot and see you all again soon.


End file.
